How I Came To Love You
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: Ichigo's true feelings:) All my summaries are gonna suck so you'll just have to trust me:3


**How I came to love you.**

_I guess I don't really know when it started. I just knew it had, I knew I loved you. There was no certain point when this happened, it just did, like it was always supposed to happen, destined. To tell you the truth it terrified me. I couldn't __**love **__you! That's insane! After a while it just hurt, everytime you showed up I knew that once again I'd have to put on a mask of hate and disgust, of pure loathing and denial. Fake. That's what I was, what I am, and what I probably always will be._

_I can never reveal my true feelings to you, there's way too much at stake for that, but maybe one day; when this is all over we can be together. Maybe you'll come to visit from your planet and I'll finally be able to tell you. Finally..._

_I think the worst part is that I'm putting you through so much pain, everytime I reject you your face, your eyes just look so broken. I have no idea how many times I've broken your heart just for you to have to pull the pieces back in their rightful place. I have no idea how many times you've seen me with Masaya, well back when I actually loved him that is, I haven't seen him for a while you see, I've cut that lie out of my life now._

_Can you believe I actually though I love him? All I saw was him and his flawlessness; he clouded my mind constantly and fuzzed over any possible feelings for you. Until, that is, I started spending more time with him, and found that believe it or not he does have flaws. I guess then the mist of his 'perfectness' started to blow away; burn out like fog in the summer sun and I saw everything in a new light. Including you. Suddenly all these hidden emotions exploded around me and I found myself drowning in them, falling deeper and deeper into my own soul and discovered so many things that only my heart knew and it hurt. It hurt to know that everything I felt was a lie; fake, again everything was fake. The illusion of my perfect life; happy mummy, happy daddy, happy boyfriend was gone. Just as I thought I'd have to rebuild my life from the old scraps I found a small spark that had been left untouched: you. And as I reached closer I realised hate was the very opposite of what I felt, but you know what they say: 'there's a very thin line between love and hate.' Yeah, they got that right. I suppose I didn't really know the difference at the time, not with the treehugger constantly floating around in a heart bubble in my head. (Thanks for the nickname by the way, very fitting if you ask me!) The next thing I knew you were plaguing my every thought. I'd catch a flash of green, a fleck of gold and I'd find myself hoping it was you. _

_I shouldn't be feeling these things but I am. And who knows, maybe we could find a way? A way to live together, your race and mine; a universal truce between the humans and the Cyniclones. Maybe Lettuce's plan could actually work, she suggested giving you all our Mew Aqua in an attempt to heal your own planet, and now that I think about it, it could work. Maybe I should talk to Ryou about it or even one of you in one of our next battles. _

_I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I hope we can sort something out. I don't want to fight any of you anymore, I mean it's becoming obvious that Lettuce has a small thing for Pai, and there's __**definitely**__ something going on between Pudding and Taruto even if the runt is denying it. And you? Well, it's official: I am uncontrollable, unrequitedly, madly in love with you. Yeah, yeah I can already see the cocky smirk that practically screams 'I told you so.' _

_I suppose we'll have to see how this turns out; it's up to chance to decide our fates now._

_All my love,_

_Ichigo_

Kisshu stood on the plush cream carpet of Ichigo's room, soaking in the neat wording on crisp paper. To say he was shocked was an understatement. '_Wh-what? she loves me? But this...please don't let this be another dream!_' He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't notice the door swing open, or the red hair swaying softly, the footsteps coming to an abrupt halt, or the chocolate brown eyes tacked to the young aliens back.

'K-Kisshu?'

The boy in question snapped violently back to the real world as he realised he was probably screwed for snooping around Ichigo's room. But right now he didn't care. All he needed to know was...

'Is it true? The note?' He didn't turn around when he spoke, to afraid to see her reaction to his presents.

A sigh reached his elfin ears, followed by a slight creak as she presumable sat on the bed,

'Yes.' She replied shakily, '_he was never supposed to find that!'_

Slowly, the extraterrestrial turned to face her, shock still clearly etched onto his pale, well structured features. _'Jeez, I could cut myself slapping that face...' _thought the girl, as she noticed for the first time his high cheek bones, then looked into his beautiful eyes of molten gold.

Kisshu meanwhile was speechless. The young heroin noticed this and giggled nervously, sweat broke out on her forehead and she bit her lip.

'Kisshu please say something.'

His mouth opened and shut a few times like a fish, but finally he managed to speak, 'Why didn't you tell me? You know I'd do anything for you right?'

She sighed 'Of course I do, I guess I just didn't want to cause any trouble...' She looked away and continued to bite her lip; she had never thought she'd actually have to have this conversation with him. He knelt down in front of her and clasped her small hands in his bigger ones, forcing her to look at him,

'Koneko-chan, you don't have to worry. We'll work this out, please?' He looked so sincere, his ever emotional eyes overflowing with longing and love, he heart melted. Her pink lips curved into a smile, she decided not to answer his question-well, not with words anyway. She leant forward and pressed her lips on his, Kisshu being Kisshu responding immediately, moving his hands so one cupped her cheek and the other on her hip. Ichigo snaked her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss and knew this was right. They would work it out, no matter what it would take.


End file.
